


My Allergies Are Flaring Up

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Crush, Happy Ending, Kind Of Jealous Lance, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: Keith had had these suspicions for a while. He had started to notice it after he and Lance had started spending more time together. It was subtle at first, just some hot flashes when Lance smiled or told a joke, then some more serious things like a racing heart or tingling when they touched. There was only one logical explanation: Keith was allergic to Lance.Inspired by artwork from Pepplemint on Tumblr.





	My Allergies Are Flaring Up

The first time he noticed it, it was something small. Keith was sitting on the couch with Lance and Hunk, just talking about random things. He didn’t know what it was about what he said that set him off, but suddenly Lance was laughing. Well, guffawing is a more accurate word.

He leaned on Hunk for support, one hand on his stomach, the other wiping his eye. His cheeks were turning red, and his whole body radiated happiness. Keith felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion, but his lips rugged upwards nonetheless.

“What?” He asked, amusement coloring his voice.

And then Lance was looking at him, all that joy pointed at him. It caught Keith off guard; he wasn’t sure how to react. That’s when it started. Keith felt his face grow hot, and he lost his train of thought. All he wanted to do was keep Lance smiling and laughing.

Lance slowly sobered. “Keith, buddy, you okay? Your face is kind of red.”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled, “I’m fine.”

But as Keith lay awake that night, unable to sleep because of the sound of Lance’s laughter kept ringing in his ears, he decided he was much less than fine.

~*~

The next time was a little more serious. Lance and Keith were training together, just a little hand to hand combat. They had been going at it for a couple hours, both of them sweating and breathing hard. They took a small break to grab some water, and Lance lifted his shirt so he could use it to wipe the sweat from his face.

Keith couldn’t look away. Something hot thrummed through him at the sight of Lance toned, brown skin. His heart started racing, and Keith placed a hand over it in concern. This didn’t seem to have anything to do with the exercise he had just done.

Lance paused after taking a sip from his water bottle. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing bad. My heart’s just beating kind of fast.” Keith said, finally tearing his eyes from Lance and staring pointedly at the floor.

“Maybe we should call it a day. We have been training for a while.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, “that sounds good.”

They both stood, pausing by the door. Keith didn’t know why he was hesitating; they would see each other again at dinner. He found himself frowning in thought before turning towards the door.

“I’m going to shower before dinner.” He said to Lance just to break the silence.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.” Lance said with a smile.

Keith felt some of his worry slip away as he smiled back. If he kept thinking of Lance’s toned body in the shower, well, he reasoned that it was probably because he wanted to become as fit as him eventually.

~*~

The time in between each incident was decreasing rapidly. Just when Keith thought he was normal again, something would happen. 

Like tonight, for example. For some reason, Lance decided to forgo the usual seating arrangement that they had at dinner and sat next to him. No one had seemed to find this strange, so Keith determined that it wasn’t a big deal. His body thought otherwise.

His heart started racing and his hands started sweating. When Lance told a story, Keith couldn’t look away. He decided to stare only at his food and hope that this spell of whatever this was passed quickly. That lasted for about ten seconds.

“Keith, can you pass the salt?” Lance asked.

“Sure.” Keith mumbled, slightly confused. The salt wasn’t that far from Lance, but Keith just assumed he was trying to be polite and not reach. He grabbed the salt and held it out for Lance to take. 

Now, the problem with salt shakers is that they’re rather small. To hold them normally, Keith’s whole hand wrapped around it. This became a problem when he tried to transfer it to Lance, because Lance’s warm, soft hand touched Keith’s in a lot of places, short circuiting Keith’s brain for 3 seconds at least. He felt his face heat, and tried to ignore the small smile of thanks that Lance shot his way.

Maybe he was dying, he thought a little deliriously. He should probably talk to someone about this.

~*~

The next day, Keith found Pidge in the common room tinkering away on a little tablet. She was sitting alone, so Keith seized his chance and sat next to her. 

He wasn’t really sure how to breach the subject, so he started with a casual, “Hey.”

“Hello, Keith.” She replied, not looking up from her work.

“You’re a scientist, right?” Keith asked, turning more fully towards her.

She snorted playfully. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I guess so. Why?”

She finally looked up at him, and he felt himself begin to lose his nerve. What if it was nothing? What if he actually was dying? What if he was allergic to Lance and couldn’t be around him anymore? For some reason, the last thought made his heart hurt. It was that pain that drove him to speak. “I think something’s wrong with me.”

“Nobody’s perfect, buddy. I wouldn’t worry about it.” She returned to her work.

Keith rolled his eyes. “No, I mean health wise.”

“Oh.” Pidge smiled sheepishly, looking back up. “What’re your symptoms?”

“Well, my heart beats really fast sometimes, my palms sweat a lot, sometimes my brain stops working, or I get short of breath, or I tingle all over. Oh, yeah, and my face burns too.” Keith said in a whoosh.

“Hmm. Does this happen when a certain person is around?” Pidge asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes…? What does it mean?” Keith was a second away from begging for answers.

Pidge pushed up her glasses. “I have a theory.”

Just then, the door opened and Lance walked in. “Hey, Keith!” He said with a grin. “Hi, Pidge.”

Pidge saluted, and Keith couldn’t help but give a smile in return to the warm greeting. Lance walked over to the couch and slumped next to Keith, throwing his arms along the back of it. His right arm was so close to Keith’s shoulder that he could feel it’s heat. The familiar tingling sensation started up again, and he felt his face grow hot.

“What are you guys talking about?” Lance asked, seemingly unaware that Keith was combusting next to him.

“Oh, nothing.” Pidge said with a smirk. She stood, patting Keith’s shoulder, though it didn’t tingle like when Lance does it. She leaned down to whisper in Keith’s ear: “Theory confirmed.”

She waved goodbye to the two boys and left. As soon as she left, Lance’s arm dropped from the back of the couch to Keith’s shoulders. Keith felt his heart stutter.

“What was that about?” Lance asked him, leaning closer to look into Keith’s eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you guys a weird thing now?”

“No.” Keith said a little breathlessly.

“Good.” 

Keith didn’t have time to ponder what he meant like that before Lance launched into talking about something else.

~*~

Keith had started avoiding Lance. He didn’t do it to be mean, but he figured that was the only way for him to remain somewhat sane. Lance had become more touchy feely with him lately, and while Keith reckoned that this means they were growing closer as a team, it only caused Keith to freak out more. He had tried to talk to Pidge about her theory, but she refused to tell Keith.

Even though he knew that avoiding Lance was for the best, he couldn’t help but feel hollow. This was a concerning new side effect, and it was keeping Keith up at night. He decided to walk to the observation deck instead of continuing to toss and turn. He sat there looking at the stars for a while, but the peace only lasted so long. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Lance. 

His heartbeat picked up immediately, and he stood. “Lance.”

Lance walked toward him purposefully, stopping just before him. “Keith! What the heck?!”

Keith was shocked by the sudden outburst. “W-what?”

“Why have you been avoiding me? I haven’t seen you in days!” Keith watched as Lance’s fists clenched, and for a moment, Keith wondered if he would punch him.

“Sorry?” 

Lance locked eyes with him, and Keith felt his breath leave him. His eyes were beautiful. And filling with tears. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What? Of course not!” Keith took another step towards him without thinking.

“Then why?” Lance asked, stepping forward as well. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“Because,” Keith tried to find an explanation, but his mind was racing too much with Lance this close, “because-!”

Keith let his brain shut down and let his body take action. He had always been impulsive anyway. He grabbed Lance’s face, pausing briefly to wipe away a tear that had fallen, and kissed him. It was amazing; it was like all the tension that was in his body was released. He pulled back suddenly, waiting for Lance to punch him.

“Oh.” Was all he said before pulling Keith back in for another kiss.

That’s when it hit Keith: this was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
